Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic modules with shielding such as shielded radio-frequency (RF) modules, and relates in particular to shielded diversity receive modules.
Description of Related Art
In wireless communication applications, size, cost, and performance are examples of factors that can be important for a given product. For example, to increase performance, wireless components such as a diversity receive antenna and associated circuitry are becoming more popular.
In many radio-frequency (RF) applications, a diversity receive antenna is placed physically far from a primary antenna. When both antennas are used at once, a transceiver can process signals from both antennas in order to increase data throughput.
In such RF applications, RF circuits and related devices can be implemented in a packaged module. Such a packaged module can include shielding functionality to inhibit or reduce electromagnetic interference associated with some or all of such RF circuits.